


充电

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 低沉柴柴充电记
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Kudos: 4





	充电

当刘昊然眼尾耷下来时，张若昀就知道他在省电了。近日来的连轴转虽说都是乐在其中的工作，但毕竟身体极限就放在那里，再享受快乐，也总有疲累的时候。不过现下节目还没录制完成，张若昀不能表现得太过关心，只好在角落暗处摸摸他的手指以示安慰。

感到照顾的刘昊然不禁朝他贴了贴，困倦的脸上扬起一个惺忪的笑容，憨憨的也懵懵的，看着就让人很想呼噜一下头毛再给他一个抱抱。张若昀只好暗暗勾一下他的手指，轻哄着回他一个安抚的笑容，希望录制能够按时收工。

围在一旁偷瞄的其他嘉宾都对两人的小腻歪见怪不怪，虽有时总忍不住嘴上戏说他们两句，但实际都很能理解他们每一次来之不易的小聚时光，所以真需要他们帮忙打打掩护的时候，众人还是很乐意效劳的。

于是节目的后半程进度都相当快。为了不让观众们过多看到刘昊然半待机不精神模样，嘉宾们还相当贴心地没丢给他太多话题，除了在必要时提一两嘴，剩下时间都由着他暗暗跟在张若昀身后云充电了。

所幸善良的节目组最终并没有延长工作时间。在大家欢呼着结束语，镜头不断拉远之时，彻底没电的刘昊然便一下趴倒在张若昀背上，大脑袋闷闷地枕着他的肩，两只手软软地环着他的腰。深吸一口他身上柔暖的气息后，才算得到一点力气低声道：“你瘦了。”

张若昀无奈宠笑，心想今早坐车那会儿还是“你没胖”呢，怎么才大半天时间就进阶到“你瘦了”。但他还是回头摸了摸大男孩的脑袋，趁着四下都在忙活没人注意，悄悄凑前亲了他的嘴唇。

“你再摸摸就知道我是真胖了，不过最近确实瘦回来了点，但还得再接再厉。”

“你还要再瘦啊。”刘昊然不高兴地埋进他肩膀抱怨道，虽然同为演员，他很清楚男人为了工作必须要保持身材，这没什么好抱怨的，他也不应该抱怨，但此时此刻他又只想撒娇耍赖，所以还是自我放纵了一回。

“我喜欢三月份的你，圆圆的软软的，胸也比现在大。”

“欸，说好了不许职场性骚扰啊。”

“他们刚刚都说那么多大胸肌了，我说一句胸大怎么了，你就知道欺负我。”

“这也算欺负你？行行行，哥错了，哥跟你道歉。我们先回休息室？”张若昀浅笑着低声哄道。闷闷的刘昊然却不太受用地在他颈间蹭了几下，等到熟悉的温热气息再度将他包围，他才妥协着点头嗯了一声。

张若昀便带他回了休息间。原本正在收拾的工作人员在他们进来后都十分识趣地一一离开，感激的张若昀笑着向他们点头致谢，暂时还抬不起脑袋来的刘昊然也努力挥挥手说了句大家辛苦了。等房门终于关上后，彻底卸力的刘昊然直接压着张若昀倒在沙发上。男人被他吓得惊呼一声，但也因为早有预料，所以反应并不是很大。他甚至还有余心在倒下时调整了一下角度，好避免他们受伤，也让刘昊然能趴得更舒服些。

一时被宠爱的男孩便黏人地想给他回报，但因为没有力气说话，只好贴住他的嘴唇与他亲吻。张若昀受用地抱住刘昊然脑袋，唇瓣厮磨着与他相碰。虽然动作并不深入，却更显得暧昧交缠，缱绻不已。

“你最近真的累了吧？”长吻结束后张若昀心疼地问道。但枕在他身上的刘昊然只是摇摇头，像孩子般埋首于他胸前，想念至极地吸进一口气。

“我不累。我就是想你了，想得都浑身没有力气了。”

张若昀忽地有点眼热，他吸吸微酸的鼻头，埋首贴近刘昊然的发旋，也忍不住深吸了一下。

“我也想你了。”

男人蒙着鼻音的腔调让男孩再度抬头吻住了他。他贪恋地缠住张若昀的四肢，顾不上什么体面与仪态，只一心想抱紧他的爱人，短暂做一个永不分离的美梦。男人纵容地回应着，双腿缠上刘昊然的腰，又踢掉皮鞋免得蹭脏他裸露的双腿。而袜子滑过皮肤的触感惹起刘昊然一阵战栗，他朦胧仰望张若昀，带着无需言说的愿望吻上他的喉结。张若昀吸气后仰，拉长的脖子放松着任其享用。

“你说，咱这次见完，得等到什么时候才能再见？”张若昀迷蒙地问，望向天花板的视线不自觉地都开始重影起来。

“得看明侦什么时候有消息了吧。”刘昊然叹息回道，包覆着双乳的手掌轻拢慢捻。

“可我那会儿在剧组呢，不一定有时间。”张若昀收回视线，抚摸着刘昊然的脸低头吻上他的唇。

“那我尽量抽空来见你。”刘昊然搂住张若昀往上蹭了下，本意是想亲亲他的额头，但刚一动男人就喘着按住了他。

“别……我硬了，让我静静。”

刘昊然宠溺轻笑，只好听话停下动作，转而亲吻他的鼻尖痣。

“待会回酒店做吧。”刘昊然提议道。

但张若昀只是苦笑。“待会回去还得先吃饭呢，哪有时间。”

“那就吃完饭回去做，好不容易见一面呢。”

“你还好意思说，是谁订的明天一大早的机票，你今晚还是好好睡觉吧。”

“那还不是因为我怕自己做过头。你怎么一点都不体贴我的用心良苦，还嘲笑我。”刘昊然说着又不高兴地钻张若昀颈窝里拱了两下。

“我这不是实话实说呢嘛。我知道你自制力强，这是在夸你呢。”张若昀柔笑着安抚道。

“哼，你就知道说好话哄我。不管了，明天机票改签，我要抱你。”

张若昀忍俊不禁，双手捧着刘昊然赌气噘嘴的脸蛋，嘟起嘴来亲了亲他。“真想好啦？到时候可别后悔了回头怪我啊。”

刘昊然闻言笑了，像是想到了什么似的，突然正经地看向张若昀，握着他的手深深吻上他的唇。

“跟你在一起，我从来不后悔。”

张若昀笑得有点脸热，面对着刘昊然的直白他总是很难不感到羞涩，但每一次当他靠进刘昊然怀里时，感受到的又都是满满的温暖和幸福，让他感恩而又知足。

“我们回去吃饭吧。”充好电的刘昊然摸摸张若昀的头发道。男人点点头，在刘昊然起来之后也跟着坐了起来。

片刻，两人回到简易小巴，回到最后一排，在车内轻晃的寂静午后，于摄像机外相互依偎浅眠。

完。


End file.
